German Patent Application No. 41 30 247 describes semiconductor arrangements having p-n junctions. In these semiconductor arrangements, however, p-n junctions are arranged between heavily doped p-layers and heavily doped n-layers in the vicinity of the top surface as well. A relatively large expenditure is required in order to avoid this.